A known two-armed cab stay comprises one arm pivotally connected to a vehicle cab and another arm pivotally connected to the vehicle frame, the two arms being pivotally connected to each other. As the cab is raised the two arms straighten out to lie in line, and they are then manually pushed through the "in line" or "dead center" position to take up a stable position in which the cab is supported. In its raised supported position the cab has been pivoted through an angle of about 45.degree. relative to its normal lowered position which it occupies when the vehicle is being driven.
An object of the invention is to provide a tilt cab vehicle having a cab stay which has several advantages as compared with the known arrangement described above, which advantages will become apparent from the following description.